City Hunter: Quick Draw
by Gene Akizuki
Summary: Clint "Blondie" Russel is a Western gunslinger born in the wrong century. Instead of shooting beer cans, he shoots cops. Ryo Saeba and Saeko Nogami will need to work together to take down the madman before he kills again.


City Hunter: Quick Draw

1

Captain Saeko Nogami is no stranger to criminals, but she knew she is in deep shit.

True, she is well-prepared for this operation. Dressed in her usual white blouse and black skirt, the beautiful young police captain moved soundlessly on the edge of a dark warehouse. Saeko is armed to the teeth, primarily a mean-looking Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun. The massive weapon is set on semi-auto, with a bandolier of .12 gauge shells slung on her firm shoulders. Her service firearm, a small S&W Model 36 Chief's Special .38 caliber snub-nose revolver is resting on a leather shoulder holster under her left armpit. On her right thigh is another holster, holding a backup Walther PPK pistol and three silver throwing knives. Spare magazines and ammo are everywhere. She is ready for combat, she is damn prepared.

But nothing can prepare her for this. More than a dozen men inside the warehouse, the remnants of a robbery/smuggling gang that robbed a jewelry store in Yokohama a few days ago. These are very dangerous individuals; they already killed and wounded cops and civilians. All of them are armed, some with pistols and shotguns but most of them carry military rifles. Saeko received a tip late at night that they are going to strike another jewelry store in just a few hours. With no time to spare, the captain rushed into the warehouse alone.

Saeko wants them, wants them badly. These guys must be stopped before they kill again. And if Saeko had to sacrifice her life to stop them, then so be it. She silently opened a window and climbed inside. With her shotgun leading the way, she cautiously hides herself on machineries, keeping a close eye on the congregation of men in the center of the warehouse. Two large black SUV's are parked there, the leader of the gang discussing their plan using a table and maps. Guns and ammunition littered the table.

One of the men took a long object wrapped in blanket from the SUV. He placed it on top of the table and removed the cover. Saeko immediately identified an M60 machine gun. A deadly military belt-fed weapon, it could fire hundreds of rounds a minute and punch through steel and concrete.

They had to be stopped before they can use it.

Saeko stood up, aiming his SPAS-12 at the cluster of criminals. "Police! Freeze!" she shouted to the top of her lungs.

All hell breaks loose.

Saeko didn't expect surrender, and they didn't. The leader grabbed his M16 from the table. He was a millisecond too late. Saeko's shotgun erupted, blasting the gang leader with Double 0 Magnum buckshot in the chest. His body was tossed like a ragdoll, smashing on the table and crushing it under his weight.

His comrades were quick to response, firing their guns are Saeko. But the captain was already moving, her shotgun booming as she took out more men. Fortunately they robbers, despite their firepower, are not accustomed to firearms. All they know is spray and pray, useless to a combat veteran like Saeko Nogami. She didn't need divine intervention for her shots; two more enemies fell, their bodies ravaged by twelve-gauge shots.

Saeko took cover behind a pillar, bullets smashing all around her. One clipped her left sleeve as she thumbed shells on the SPAS-12. Saeko's hair on her neck stood up in fear, but she didn't freeze in panic.

She caught a blur on the left, a figure getting ready to waste her with a mean-looking rifle. Saeko's left hand quickly drew a silver, stick-like cutlery from her thigh holster. Her hand snapped like a cobra, throwing the knife like a ninja's kunai. The blade hit the man in the left eye and killed him instantly.

Saeko opened fire again with her shotgun, catching a pistol-packing robber in the throat. One of them leaped on the driver seat of an SUV and floored the gas, using the vehicles as a weapon to crush the fearsome female cop. Saeko fired her SPAS-12 again and again, crushing the windshield and the head of the luckless robber as his Land Cruiser smashed on a pillar.

Another robber grabbed the M60 and opened fire. 7.62mm slugs hit everywhere as Saeko ran for cover, tossing her empty shotgun away. Yelling, she leaped in the air while drawing her S&W with her right hand and the Walther on the left. Landing hard on the concrete, Saeko rolled on the ground as bullets hit around her. Saeko triggered both handguns Akimbo-style on the Rambo wannabe. .38 and .380 caliber rounds hit the machine gunner and he went down hard.

The last two robbers had enough. "We surrender!" the two shouted fearfully, tossing their guns and raising their hands.

Saeko is taking no chances. "Kick your guns away and drop to the ground, hands behind your heads! You make a wrong move and you'll join your comrades in hell!" The two did exactly what they're told. Saeko stood up, her guns still ready to blow any opposition. Her pulse started to return to normal, however.

Finally, backup has arrived, but just like in the movies, the action is over. Uniformed officers rushed inside the warehouse, securing the area for the investigation. Saeko's aide, Detective Mizuki approached her. The young, boyish detective is a bit slow to react, but he is smart and dedicated. "Are you alright, Captain Nogami?" he asked.

Saeko holstered her guns. "Yeah I'm fine. You're late."

"I have to wake the guys up." Mizuki surveyed the carnage and shook his head disapprovingly. "Jesus, captain. You should have waited for us before making a move. You might have gotten yourself killed."

Saeko eyed her deputy. "Mizuki, could you do me a favor?"

Mizuki blinked in surprise. This is the first time Saeko asked him a favor. "Sure. What is it?"

"Take care of the paperwork here." Before Mizuki could answer or protest, Saeko Nogami is already walking away.

"I'll need a cup of coffee," Saeko grunted. The sun is already rising in the east, casting its first rays of light on the city of Tokyo.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the city of Kawaguchi, a small diner is already opened for business. The waitress, a cute high school student doing her part job is busy cleaning the tables when a tall man entered the diner. "Ohayo gozaimasu!" the waitress cheerfully greeted the customer, but switched to English when she saw the man isn't Japanese. "Good morning sir!" she said.

The man smiled at her. "Good morning," he replied in a weird accent. The man looks strange, he is very tall and thin, at least six-foot three. His hair is short and blonde, and he has a neat-looking goatee. He is wearing a long, brown leather coat and leather cowboy style boots that make him look taller than he already is. This is the first time the diner had a gaijin – foreigner – customer so the waitress was bit apprehensive. But he seems to be nice and friendly so the waitress treated him with hospitality.

The gaijin sat as he ordered an American breakfast of eggs and bacon. The waitress brought the meal a few minutes later with a steaming pot of coffee. The man thanked her and started eating as he read an English newspaper.

A few minutes later, a uniformed police officer entered the diner. Officer Takano is a regular customer at the diner. A nightshift cop, he eats breakfast here before going home. The waitress knew him well and they talked as they waited for the breakfast to be served.

Officer Takano didn't know that this would be his last breakfast.

The gaijin's eyes met the policeman's. "Good morning, officer," he greeted.

""Good morning," Takano answered, smiling. "How's breakfast?" he asked fluently in English.

"It's nice," Blondie replied. "I should eat here everyday."

The waitress smiled as she serves the cop's breakfast.

"You should try the muffin," Takano recommended. "It's really good."

"Thank you. I will. Your English is good," the gaijin commented.

"I studied English language in the university."

Blondie nodded. He finished his breakfast and drank his cup of coffee. The gaijin stood up and paid the waitress with a generous tip before exiting the restaurant. He waited in front of the diner, sitting on his large, red Harley Davidson motorcycle.

Officer Takano went out of the diner and walked towards his car. Blondie stood up and walked in the center of the narrow street. No one is walking around this time. Perfect.

"Officer!" Blondie called out.

Takano looked at him and smiled. "Yes? Do you need help, sir?"

Blondie nodded. "Sir, are you fast?"

Takano didn't understand the question. "What do you mean, sir?"

Blondie opened his coat. Takano's smile disappeared when he saw a brown leather belt with a large steel buckle. On the right side is a cowboy-style leather holster. Jutting on top of it is a shiny piece of metal and wood, the handle of a firearm.

Takano already knew that the gaijin is challenging him to a duel. His right hand slid on his holster, unlocking the leather safety strap. Japanese police officers are usually armed with .38 caliber revolvers, but the nightshift officers like Takano are issued with modern and deadlier Glock 17 nine millimeter pistols. Blondie didn't move an inch.

Takano made a decision in a heartbeat. He pulled the Glock from his holster…

Blondie's right hand streaked on his holster, drawing a vintage nickel-plated Colt 1851 Navy revolver with lightning speed. Using his left hand to "fan" the hammer of the single action weapon, he fired two raging .38 Long Colt slugs from his hip before Takano's Glock could even clear its holster. The first bullet caught Takano in the gut, ripping his stomach inside out. The second one hit his chest and ended his life before Takano knew what hit him. He fell, blood pooling on the street.

Blondie heard a shriek, the waitress saw the cop get gunned down. Her boss is on the phone, calling the police. The gaijin took his time, kneeling on the body of the cop he just killed and removing his badge. Pocketing the officer's shield, he walked towards his bike, mounted up and revved away from the crime scene.

The gaijin face twisted in an evil grin. Another trophy for his collection, the tenth one so far. He is not concerned about the victims or the families that they left behind. Blondie simply wants to show the cops that he is the fastest draw on earth. Nothing makes him happier than an old fashion Wild West duel. He will not stop until he found a worthy adversary.

And then he would kill him.


End file.
